I Saw Stella Kissing Santa Claus
by Angel of Heavens
Summary: AU  For the past couple of months I've heard rumors that Stella Fleuret and Noctis Caelum were dating, but I finally gain my proof. When I uncovered the mystery of the dress up Santa Claus


**I Saw Stella Kissing Santa Claus  
Stella x Noctis  
Author Note: It's told from a a nameless OC's perspective. I hope every one has a good Christmas, or any other winter holiday you may celebrate.  
****Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy Versus XIII  
****Summary: (AU) For the past couple of months I've heard rumors that Stella Fleuret and Noctis Caelum were dating, but I finally gain my proof. When I uncovered the mystery of the dress up Santa Claus**

Every year there is a Santa Claus who comes to the hospital, but I know better.

In reality he is only a man dress up as Santa Claus listening the children's requests of what they want for Christmas. Depending on the request they would try to get that particular gift for them on Christmas. Of course even I know they couldn't give every child their Christmas wish, especially if they ask a cure for their sickness.

I was foolish enough to ask that from Santa Claus during my younger years, but in the end it was just a hopeless wish. What was I expecting that my disease would be cure on Christmas, for some type of Christmas miracle?

I was never the type of person to believe in miracles before, so why should I have start then, but my belief in believing in Santa Claus wasn't shaken then.

I watch as Santa Claus lifts the small girl into his lap, a bright smile dancing on the girl's lips. I suppose this is the first time she has ever had the pleasure of meeting of Santa Claus.

"What do you want for Christmas, Sera?" he questions, and I couldn't help but to think that I've heard his voice before several times since I've been in this hospital.

Dr. Caelum?

Sera's request was too low for my ears to hear, but then again Sera have always been a shy girl. The Santa Claus seems to understand her request, and the woman standing next to him dress in a knee length Mrs. Claus uniform. A Santa's hat on top of her bright golden locks, but I instantly recognize her as Stella Fleuret.

A nurse who started to work here a couple of months after I've been administrated to hospital, but even though she is always busy. She always manages to find time to sit and visit her patients. Occasionally reading them stories or playing games with them.

On occasion take some of the children outside depending on the weather, and if that particular child is feeling well. I only had the pleasure of going outside with her a few times. We would sit under this big tree, on top of a picnic basket with homemade food.

A lot better than the food they give us here, but even on the days we couldn't go outside. Stella would always find a way to give us homemade food, but is always careful

Shortly after she has been working at this hospital rumors started about her dating Dr. Noctis Caelum, but I've never seen any evidence to support that theory.

I have always been too shy to ask Stella directly. So I usually find ways to ask about her relationship without asking about her possible romance with Dr. Caelum.

Stella would usually smile, and she probably thinks I've just gotten curious about having a boyfriend. I was defiantly old enough, at the age of thirteen.

Truthfully I doubt I will live long enough to witness my first boyfriend, or be given my first kiss. In fact I doubt I will live long enough to witness my sixteenth birthday.

But I have to admit there isn't really a boy here who I have a crush on. I suppose in the past I did have a crush on Dr. Caelum. I have to admit he was good looking with dark hair and kind sapphire blue eyes.

I suppose there is a part of me that hopes the rumors about Stella and Dr. Caelum were true, they seem to be a perfect match for each other, even though I know even less about Dr. Caelum.

He was a kind hearted doctor for sure, but he was usually too busy to sit down with his patients and have a conversation with them like Stella.

I watch as Santa Claus got off his fake throne decorated all Christmasy, and kneel in front of the boy sitting in a wheelchair. From the limited knowledge about Sean I know that he has been in that wheelchair since he was five years old, but other than that was healthy.

Some sort of accident I think, but I know he has dreams of participating in sports. I suppose his Christmas wish is to participate in some sort of sport in his future.

I honestly wonder what my Christmas wish would be this year. Something meaningful or materialistic?

Maybe my Christmas wish this year would be to spend Christmas with parents. Even though, they tried to visit me weekly I know they are extremely busy with work, and I personally cherish every moment I have them. Wishing for things like having a boyfriend but that was probably pointless in the long run.

I watch as Stella hand him a gingerbread cookie, and the nurse behind him wheeled away after he utters a small "thank you" towards them.

Santa Claus didn't move back to his throne, instead he kept kneeling so he was eye to eye in front of me. Not like I care or anything. As I got closer to him the soft scent of some cologne filled my senses. Familiar. I have to admit he shares the same scent as Dr. Caelum.

Was it possible he is Dr. Caelum?

Only dress up in a Santa Claus costume, fake beard and all and probably some sort of fat suit to make him look like he was stuff. He did look similar to Dr. Caelum well behind the beard, same vibrant shade of blue eyes. His skin was a lot smoother as well.

"What do you want for Christmas," he questions smiling slowly. I have to admit the words on my tongue were unlikely. I want to experience the same love Stella has with her boyfriend, assuming it was with the man dressed up as Santa Claus before me

But I didn't want Dr. Caelum to feel guilty or anything, and I have to admit I was above materialistic things.

"I want to spend Christmas with my family," I reply smiling brightly. I have a feeling Dr. Caelum would make all the necessary calls to make it possible for the children including myself to spend Christmas with their families regardless if the child ask for it not.

He chuckles warmly, "I'll see what I can do."

I smile at Stella as she hands me a cookie. A sugar cookie from the color of it, but I have a feeling she made these cookies herself.

"Thank you," I utter softly as I slowly made my way out of the cafeteria. I was the last person, to tell Santa-Dr. Caelum my wish, and I have to admit I do wonder if the rumors are true between Stella and Dr. Caelum.

But I didn't turn around until I was finally out of the cafeteria. I have to admit I wasn't entirely surprise to see Stella and Dr. Caelum dressed up as Santa Claus kissing.

I sincerely doubt they realize I was watching them, but as I took a bite out of the sugar cookie. I know I would be keeping their secret from other kids.

**-the End**


End file.
